Italy's Scars
by Jawshy
Summary: Italy is sick of seeing his friends die over and over and can't take it after seeing Germany die again. He needs comfort, but how can that happen when half of the nations are dead? HetaOni. Self-harming Italy. Comfort. Friendshippy but can suggest one-sided GerxIta, EngxIta & PrusxIta.


_Mwuhahaha, let's get this HetaOni fanfic on the road. ;D Not written properly in a few months, so I thought, hey? Why not write something now, while I'm bored?_

_N'awww, the amount of times Italy made me cry in HetaOni is unbelievable, I just love him so much! Mew~ :c Why I'm writing a slightly depressing fic like this, I'll never know, but hey, that's who I am! ;D_

_Let's get on with the show!~_

* * *

"So, give me some ideas, what exactly CAN we do?" Prussia asked frantically, knowing damn well the barracade they had put on the door will not hold forever. The creature continiously clawed and bit at the door, making horrible scratching and screeching sounds to the dismay of the nations' ears.

"Well, standing around like idiots will not do us any favours." Japan replied calmly, as per usual, and reached for his sword, "We need to get into defense and attack mode, right?"

All the tension was getting to poor Italy, he'd seen this outcome so many times before. What was it? The 40th, 50th? He wasn't sure how many times he'd been in this cycle anymore, his memory was starting to lose itself. He felt numb.

Numb.

He was numb from all of the times he'd seen his best friends die, over and over...

Now, he was just left with 4 nations, Japan, Prussia, England and China. He was surprised England had made it so far, most of the time, he'd end up falling with America, but this time, he'd made it quite well.

He stared down at his lap, hunched on the floor, sobbing to himself quietly, there was no hope left.

He felt a hand brush down his cheek and down to his chin. The index finger pushed his chin up, making Italy have direct eye contact with the owner of the hand.

"Come on, Italy. Don't be so down, you've got to be strong!" He heard England's accent in front of his vision, he adjusted his eyes through the tears and found his bonny face.

"I-I can't do this anymore... So many times... So much hurt..." Italy trailed off, looking away from England. Clawing from the outside pierced through their ears, as they tried to block out any intruding sound and focus on the small moment at hand.

"I-Italy..." England sounded, trying to regain his strong voice after seeing his fellow nation so hurt, "What do you mea-"

The door slammed open and the barracades flew off into different directions. A piece of wood hit England in the back, as he tried protecting Italy from the objects.

"Crap! The barracades have come off!" Shouted Prussia, as he got ready to fight.

"England! We need you to fight!" China spoke quickly, warning England of the dangerous situation at hand.

England looked Italy in the eyes, "Don't worry mate, this'll all be over soon, I promise." He gave his shoulder a small squeeze, before getting up and into defense mode, standing next to Japan, Prussia and China.

Italy looked on, tears still streaming down his face, knowing this was going to kill all four of his comrades. He clutched his head, gripping his hair tight, and sounded out, "It's no use! All fate has been doomed!"

Steve walked into the room with a vicious snarl and eyed his opponents with his emotionless face. Japan stared at the bleak, dull coloured creature in front of him.

Italy watched in vain as the creature moved at a quick pace and rammed itself into Japan, slamming him against the wall and clawing his side. He gasped slightly as Prussia swung for the creature and broke his own sword.

He could hear it. The screams of agony from his friends, the blood filling the room up, the injuries turning grave. He couldn't stand it.

Quickly, Italy moved to his feet and ran out of the room. He scanned the hallway and ran into a specific room, knowing there would be shards of glass in there. He collapsed in the middle of the scattered shards.

He thought back to how happy he was...

Him and Germany had such good times together! Why did he have to die? Germany was his protector, someone he always relied on, and now he was just gone? Again?

He could've at least stayed until the end... Now he was just left with Japan, who had most likely died from that fatal blow by the creature, and Prussia, who was probably fighting the creature in vain, considering his sword had been shattered.

He could feel his body going numb. His arms seemed so weak, and he could barely feel the floor below him.

His tears stopped flowing, and his eyes went dark. He looked up and saw nothing but blood on the walls. He remembered. This was the room where Germany died...

He looked up at the body, he was lay with his head tilted to the side, and a massive gash where his heart should be. He looked so peaceful... So...

_G...er..._

_...ma...ny._

Italy fell on the floor back onto the shards of glass. He picked up a sharp piece of glass.

Lifting his own sleeve up, he turned his head to Germany's body.

"I WANT TO FEEL SOMETHING!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

Bringing the shard down, he slashed and teared at his arm. The blood surfaced through his newly made gashes and rolled down his arm, making patterned streams of crimson. He dug deeper until he felt a slight surge of pain, but even that wasn't enough to satisfy the numb feeling around his whole body.

He held the glass up again, ready to swipe down. He needed this. He needed to feel pain. He needed to know he was still living.

His whole body felt like it was on fire, but he still couldn't feel anything, his eyes rested on Germany's body again. He scanned the gash on his chest, it was almost like Germany had a hole in his heart.

italy screamed again. He brought the shard down once more, he deserved this! For putting his friends through torture, over and over... and...

The door slammed open and Italy stopped what he was doing immediately. Expecting the monster to be there, he looked up non-chalantly.

"I-Italy?"

It was the voice of England.

"En...gland..." Italy sounded out, he stared up with fear glazed over his eyes and dropped the shard.

England witnessed the pathetic sight in front of him. Italy held a shard of glass in his hand, knelt down, with Germany's body quite close by. Germany was gone for good, but Italy? He was alive and... not so stable.

He rushed across the room, moving the shards of glass aside with his booted foot and knelt down beside Italy, "Wh-what's wrong?"

Italy stayed silent and grabbed onto England, dripping blood across their clothes and the floor, "I wanted to feel something..."

England was stunned by the sudden reaction. He put two soothing arms around Italy to comfort him, he had no idea it was having this much of a bad effect on Italy... He felt like he'd failed him.

Italy deepened the embrace and buried his head into England's shoulder, letting more tears flow, "Where did it all go wrong? Why do you all have to die?"

England thought about it, where HAD it all gone wrong? It seemed like a few hours ago when they were all at the world conference meeting cheerful and happy, and now they're stuck at this?

The door opened again, and Prussia walked in, panting for breath. He looked up and gasped, "Wh-what happened in here?" He asked, scanning the broken room.

"I-Italy came in here and started cutting himself, I assume..." England spoke up, with a stern gaze on Prussia.

Prussia walked over to the two and knelt down too, "Japan and China didn't make it. That thing killed them."

Italy moved his head to look up at Prussia, he had blood on his cheek and tears in his eyes, "Th-they're dead too?"

"I'm afraid so..." He put a hand on Italy's face, stroking his cheek, and trying to brush the tears away, "I'm sorry I've let you down, Italy."

"You've not let me down... I've let myself down..."

England spoke up this time, "We've all made mistakes in this mansion, but us three can still get out alive! I promise, we will!"

Italy had a hopeless gaze on his face, "But how can we when all fate has been doomed?"

"Don't say that," Prussia said, "That's the attitude that caused the other nations to die."

His stern voice echoed in Italy's head. He was sure he'd heard Prussia say that line about a million times, even after all these loops, he was still the same, strong man as before. Why couldn't Italy be like that?

England looked at them both and spoke, "Well, we can't stay here for long. This room doesn't feel safe at all. We need a room so Italy can rest for a bit."

"I agree," Prussia added, "Besides, I don't think we want to stay in the same room as... yeah..." He still wasn't fully over his brother's death, it was a surprise he made it this far without cracking in the room.

"I-I don't think I can walk steady, I feel dizzy." Italy announced to the other two. England started to stand up and picked Italy up bridal style.

"'Tis okay mate, I'll just carry you to a safer place."

Prussia got up too, he grabbed England's hand with his left hand and Italy's hand with his right, "You two mean a lot to me from all that we've been through, I apologize for any time I may have been rude-"

"Don't start with that." England interupted, "We'll make it out, no one needs to die anymore. Enough life has been taken in this mansion."

Italy smiled for the first time in the entire loop, "At least I know the most unlikely of nations can unite in situations like this..."

England and Prussia looked over to him bewildered. _Was he smiling?_

They both shook it off. England looked down at Italy one more time before they left.

_I don't know why I used to find him annoying. He's actually really sweet..._


End file.
